The need for power generation independent of the electrical grid is well known. This need may be due to failure of the electrical grid, a remote location where power is needed, but there is no access to the grid, or a desire not to be connected to the electrical grid. Having a redundant power source as a prophylactic measure against failure of the electrical grid is the most common reason for businesses, individuals, or other entities to install generators. The conventional generator is above ground and subject to flying debris, flooding, and damage due to building collapse. In addition, such a generator is completely vulnerable to electrical overload from an electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Therefore there is a need for a generator that can withstand natural and manmade disasters, including EMPs.